User blog:Asanomi Kuroki/Haikyuu Day - 2016
Wrote this for Reddit, but decided to post it here too so I could add to it more easily. It's currently August 19th in Japan, which means it's officially Haikyuu Day! Haikyuu can be rewritten as 819 because HA = 8 / haichi, I = looks like 1, and KYUU = 9 / kyū. 819 can then be read as August 19th (got this from 1qaz2wsx3edc4rfv's original post). There's been a couple of events going on in Japan to celebrate. ""Haikyuu!!" Week in Sendai 2016" is currently being held at Sendai Station and includes a store with exclusive merchandise, free exhibitions, and a talk event with Murase Ayumu (who voices Hianta) and Ishikawa Kaito (who voices Kageyama). Also in Sendai are 9 life-sized panels that scattered around the city. Hinata is at Sakurano Sendai (5th floor), Kageyama is at Bunkyodo JOY (7th floor), Tsukishima is at Animate Sendai (on the 7th floor), Yamaguchi is at EBeanS (1st floor), Daichi is at Tower Records Sendai Parco (8th floor), Suga is also at Sakurano Sendai (6th floor), Asahi is at Sendai College of Design, Tanaka is at Maruzen Sendai AER (1st floor), and Nishinoya is at Office Vender (4th floor). Later tonight, BURNOUT SYNDROMES will be live streaming on Nico Nico. Part of the stream will include the first performance of Season 3's opening, Hikariare. Of course, it's not only the anime who is involved. Engeki Haikyuu has also been celebrating. On Twitter, they've declared August 18th at 8:19 as "Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyuu Day" with the help of Suga Kenta (who plays Hinata) and Kimura Tatsunari (who plays Kageyama). They also released a new CM for the next stage play. Later tonight, BURNOUT SYNDROMES will be live streaming on Nico Nico. Part of the stream will include the first live performance of Season 3's opening, Hikariare. Of course, it's not only the anime who is involved. Engeki Haikyuu has also been celebrating. On Twitter, they've declared August 19th at 8:19 as "Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyuu Day" with the help of Suga Kenta (who plays Hinata) and Kimura Tatsunari (who plays Kageyama). A new CM for the next stage play was released and there's going to be a special talk event tonight. Kouhei Shiota (Tanaka), Tomimori Justin (Asahi), Kawahara Kazuma (Ennoshita), Tsuyoshi Hayashi (Ukai), Yamaguchi Kenta (Shimada), Kondou Shouri (Kuroo), Kawasumi Bishin (Yamamoto), Kajihara Hayate (Fukunaga), Nakamura Tarou (Inouka), Arai Shou (Aone), Tsurimoto Minami (Moniwa), and Suga Kenta have already tweeted out or acknowledged Haikyuu Day on Twitter. It's about 8 am in Japan right now, so hopefully as the day goes on, some of the other stage actors will tweet about Haikyuu Day too. UPDATE: Misaka Corporation, an international sports company whose volleyballs are used in official competitions and is present in the Haikyuu universe, has tweeted about Haikyuu Day. Before revealing that today was Haikyuu Day, they actually pretended that it was Bike Day instead. (NONE OF YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I'M LAUGHING RIGHT NOW) Last thing I want mention is Pixiv, a Japanese site used by artists to share their work. There should be a lot of new Haikyuu fanart posted today so check in once in a while. "ハイキュー!!" should give the most results. For those who made it this far, thanks for reading~ And Happy Haikyuu Day!!!!! Category:Blog posts